To the Continuation of the Dream
To the Continuation of the Dream (夢の続きへ, Yume No Tsudzuki e) – третий эндинг аниме D.Gray-man, исполняемый Surface с 26-го по 38-й эпизод. Список треков 1. Yume no Tsuduki he (夢の続きへ) *Композитор/Аранжировка: Кадзухиро Хара 2. Vaccine (ワクチン) *Композитор: Такао Нагатани *Аранжировка: Такао Нагатани и Сиина Ёсихару 3. Trigger Finger *Композитор: Сиина Ёсихару и Такао Нагатани *Аранжировка: Такао Нагатани, Сиина Ёсихару, Хироу Ямагути и Тотани Макото 4. Yume no Tsuduki he -TV Edit Аудио Текст песни Оригинал= 雲の隙間こぼれる 眩しいほどの光に 弱さ見透かされそうで ふいに手をかざした 羨むだけでいつも 諦めたふりをした 思いが暴れるから また僕を迷わせる 悔しくたって 人は誰もみな その足で 進むしかないんだよ 彷徨って 悩んで そんな 自分も 手にする未来は どんな形だろう 壊してしまえ 邪魔する不安を 砕いてしまえ 握り締めた手で その痛み 刻んで そうだ 飛び込め 終わりなき 夢の続きへ 真実を知るほどに 見失いそうなんだ 自分の選ぶ道が 正しいのかどうかさえ 明るく振舞うたび 寂しさも横切るよ 本当の僕は今 どんな顔をしてる 悲しくたって 人はどうしようもなく 何か求め 探し続けてる そうやって もがいて きっと それでも 手にする未来を 切り開くんだろう 迷い込んだって 立ち止まらないで 何処かできっと 繋がってるから 逃げないで 希望に そっと 触れよう 終わりなき 夢の続きで 必死に守りぬいてるもの 無駄に膨らんだプライドも この際全部さ 捨ててみればいい そして また 始めてみるよ 悔しくたって 人は誰もみな その足で 進むしかないんだよ 彷徨って 悩んで そんな 自分も 手にする未来は どんな形だろう 壊してしまえ 邪魔する不安を 砕いてしまえ 握り締めた手で その痛み 刻んで そうだ 飛び込め 本当はもっと 自分を 信じてるんだろう 終わりなき 夢の続きへ |-| Ромадзи= Kumo no sukima koboreru mabushii hodo no hikaru ni Yowasa misukasaresou de fui ni te wo kazashita Urayamu dake de itsumo akirameta furi wo shita Omoi ga abareru kara mata boku wo mayowaseru Kuyashikutatte hito ha daremomina Sono ashi de susumu shikanainda yo Samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo Te ni suru mirai ha donna katachi darou Kowashiteshimae jama suru fuan wo Kudaiteshimae nigirishimeta te de Sono itami kizande souda tobikome Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki he Shinjitsu wo shiru hodo ni miushinai sounanda Jibun no erabu michi ga tadashii no ka douka sae Akaruku furumau tabi sabishisa mo yokogiru yo Hontou no boku ha ima donna kao wo shiteru Kanashikutatte hito ha doushiyou mo naku Nani ka motome sagashitsuzuketeru Souyatte mogaite kitto sore demo Te ni suru mirai wo kirihirakundarou Mayoikondatte tachidomaranai de Doko ka de kitto tsunagatteru kara Nigenai de Kibou ni sotto fureyou Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki de Hisshi ni mamorinuiteru mono Muda ni fukuranda puraido mo Kono kiwa zenbu sa sutete mireba ii Soshite mata hajimetemiru yo Kuyashikutatte hito ha daremomina Sono ashi de susumu shikanainda yo Samayotte nayande sonna jibun mo Te ni suru mirai ha donna katachi darou Kowashiteshimae jama suru fuan wo Kudaiteshimae nigirishimeta te de Sono itami kizande souda tobikome Hontou ha motto jibun wo shinjiterundarou Owarinaki yume no tsuzuki he |-| Английский перевод= There's a dazzling light spilling from the murky clouds. As though it has shone through my weakness, I instantly reached out to it. Numerous times, I pretended to give up just out of envy, Lost and confused, over and over, in my swinging emotions. Though you say it's painful, All of us have no choice but to keep walking forward, on and on, Even if it means wandering the world in doubt and woes, I'd love to see the future that awaits us. Rid your heart of regret and fear. Close them in your fingers, And crush them to smithereens. Feel the pain and venture on to that endless, ever-moving dream. Though I know the world by heart, it seems there is nothing I could see. I was never sure if I had chosen the right path. Though I've always acted cheerful, my smile is undercut with loneliness. And I wonder how I am really feeling inside. Though you say it's sorrowful, it's as if we have another way But keep on searching, forever and ever, for that certain something we long for. Just fight on, give your all, struggle to it, And surely the doors will open to a shining tomorrow. Never stand still when you're lost! Just go on; I'm sure it leads back your path, somewhere somehow. Don't ever run away. And you will feel hope softly touching your heart, When you finally reach that never-ending dream Either you're backing away in fear, Or swelling with vain pride, You could just try throwing them all away. And now, let us all start over again! Though you say it's painful, All of us have no choice but to keep walking another step, Even if it means wandering, drifting without a clue, I'd love to see the future that awaits us. Rid your heart of all misgivings. Close them in your fingers and crush them to smithereens. Feel the pain; carve it upon your heart; Believe in yourself! I know you really can do better. Let's head to that forever moving dream. |-| Русский перевод= Тот ослепляющий свет, что проливается сквозь облака. Он словно видит мою слабость, и я сразу же тянусь к нему. Множество раз я просто из зависти притворялся, что сдаюсь, Снова и снова теряясь в своих эмоциях. Хоть ты и говоришь, что это больно, У нас нет выбора, кроме как продолжать двигаться вперёд. Даже если это значит блуждать в мире сомнений и невзгод, Я хочу увидеть будущее, что нас ждёт. Освободи своё сердце от сожалений и страха. Сожми их в своей ладони И вдребезги разбей. Почувствуй боль и отважься на ту бесконечную мечту. Пусть я и знаю правду, я видимо потерял её из виду. Я никогда не был уверен, выбрал ли я верный путь. Хоть я и всегда улыбаюсь, в моём сердце сидит грусть. Какое же на самом деле у меня сейчас лицо. Пусть ты сказала, что это грустно, у нас нет другого пути. Мы ищем без конца то, чего так жаждем. Просто борись, не сдавайся И когда-нибудь откроются двери к светлому будущему. Даже потерявшись, продолжай свой путь! Продолжай идти; я уверен, где-нибудь пути сойдутся. Никогда не убегай. И ты ощутишь надежду, нежно прикоснувшись к своему сердцу, Наконец достигнув той несгораемой мечты. Если ты в страхе свернёшь с пути Или преисполнишься напрасной гордости, Ты можешь просто попытаться выбросить всё прочь. А сейчас, давай же снова начнём всё сначала! Хоть ты говоришь, что это больно, У нас нет выбора, кроме как сделать шаг вперёд, Даже если это значит бесцельно блуждать, Мне бы хотелось увидеть будущее, что нас ожидает. Избавься от опасений, Сожми их в своей ладони, превратив в ничто. Почувствуй боль; вырежи её в своём сердце. Поверь в себя! Я знаю, ты можешь лучше. Давай направимся к той нескончаемой мечте. Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие темы